


Good Surprises Are Good

by notidkgba27



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Gen, M/M, Shrimpshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notidkgba27/pseuds/notidkgba27
Summary: Weevil makes a few new friends and completes a few good deeds.~ takes place five to six years post-canon but no spoilers to the series involved just bugs and impressing your shrimp bf ~





	Good Surprises Are Good

**Author's Note:**

> my gf got me into watching yugioh dm this april and i have one episode left!
> 
> the shrimp boys and weevil in particular have my heart at the moment so im working on a few different shrimpshipping fics and this is the first one to be finished :3

Despite a polished appearance Weevil Underwood had always enjoyed nature and while the local park was a civilized form of that it provided enough stimulation to keep him coming back. Not alone of course! Rex Raptor was around… somewhere. Oh, well, his absence would at least grant Weevil the chance to take in the sights in peace and quiet: a delicately woven spider web in a bush and a trail of ants investigating a patch of dirt. Both incredible displays of the wonders of the outdoors. A less impressive representative though gave a tug to Weevil’s sleeve.

His brows furrowed as he took a glance at whatever it was that had intruded on his moment or more like whoever it was. The small boy, perhaps five or six years of age, rubbed the tears out of his eyes with one small fist.

“I can’t find my mommy.”

How original. Weevil looked around and while this was a popular park he had been standing a bit away from the playground. The grassy fields bordered by the forest had always been Weevil’s location of choice. Rex was usually too scared to go into the forest itself so a compromise had been made. They’d stick to the grassy field, away enough from others so that the creepy crawlies Weevil so loved would be more comfortable to come out but not too far that whatever it was that Rex feared lived in the forest would take them away. As such there were plenty of children and caretakers in the distance but no worried mothers in the immediate area. No one in fact besides Weevil and whoever this child was.

The boy sniffled again and blinked at Weevil. Those wet eyes filled with hope and the hand still grasping onto his sleeve must have reached something in Weevil’s heart as the next thing he did was crouch down to be at eye-level with the boy, “Let’s go find your mommy, okay?” He spoke slowly, pleased to see the child nodding along to his question. 

As expected the boy pointed towards the playground. He seemed more chipper now with an adult helper on his side. The boy’s hand moved to Weevil’s sleeve into his hand and Weevil took that as a cue to stand back up and lead him back to the playground. That made the most sense to him at least to bring the boy there.

Every so often he would look down at the boy to make sure that the pace at which he was going was feasible for him to follow. It seemed today Weevil would be playing savior to more than just this child as he made a sudden stop. The boy did the same and looked up obviously confused by this break.

Weevil crouched again and kept his voice uncharacteristically quiet as he pointed to the ground. “We have to be careful out here. See, right there?”

The boy squinted and tilted his head, crouching down too now, “Oh, it’s a bug!” He looked to Weevil with a big grin excited to find his second new friend of the day.

“Mhm, it’s an earthworm. They come out when the dirt is wet and yesterday it was raining a little so now the dirt is wet.” What a sight! This lovely little worm was wiggling about working hard to bury itself back into the ground it had broken free from earlier. A sense of pride filled Weevil. He could go on and on about bugs and the wonderful thing about children is that they could go on and on about learning about bugs. At this age a good chunk of children didn’t yet see bugs as simple creepy crawlies. Oh, how Weevil wished more adults, such as his boyfriend, could keep an open-mind about these sorts of things. He didn’t have time though to provide a whole lecture. This boy needed his mother and somewhere by the playground he was sure a mother, whether she had realized it or not, needed her son. Still though Weevil could fit in a quick lesson. Perhaps the most important lesson, “Sometimes when you’re big like you and me it’s easy to miss these little guys. That’s why we have to try our best to remember to watch where we step because bugs and worms and spiders and all their friends have jobs to do out here, okay?”

The boy’s attention was seemingly fixated on the worm but as it slipped away into the dirt he nodded, “Okay, mister.”

“Let’s go now.” Weevil sighed as he got back up. He smoothed the wrinkles on his shirt and extended his hand out to help the boy stand.

The rest of the walk was rather uneventful. Sometimes the boy would skip or even attempt a trot but he stuck close to his friend. That was until he saw who must of been his mother. Considering he released Weevil’s hand to run towards her, burying his face into her stomach, “Mommy!”

The woman looked down to her son and placed her hands on his shoulders, “Where did you go off to this time?”

The boy vaguely pointed in the direction of the grassy field and then to Weevil, “He brought me back! He has a necklace just like daddy!”

His mother frowned a bit and gave Weevil a concerned pout, “I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“No worries,” Weevil shrugged before leaning down for one last talk with the boy. “You have to stay close to your mommy now, promise?”

The boy’s arms wrapped around his mother and nodded, “Promise!” 

Weevil excused himself and headed back to where he came from. He couldn’t believe the nerve of that so-called mother to let her son wander off like that! How irresponsible! Being as that his back was turned to the playground at this point he rolled his eyes and muttered a bit more over the woman’s inadequacies. He was just beginning to ponder over those of that boy’s father when he noticed his boyfriend who was teary-eyed himself. A soda in one hand and a bag of snacks in the other.

“Weeves, you were so cute! I’ve never seen you be that nice to a stranger before!” Rex had the tendency to put out his thoughts into the world with little care as to how they’d be perceived. He was blunt and said what he thought, how he thought it.

“He was a kid. How were you expecting me to behave?” Weevil took the drink from Rex’s hand, shaking it ever so slightly to hear the ice rattle. “I told you before to ask for no ice. They give you more soda that way.” Hmm, it was some sort of fruity flavor. Melon perhaps?

Rex followed along in-sync with his partner’s steps as they headed back out to the grassy field, “You hate crybabies though! And I saw you holding his hand too and using your soft voice! You never talk like that!” 

“Again, he was like five. You really think I’m going to treat a five year old the same way I treat someone our age? I’m not a monster. You should have more faith in me to be a decent human.”

“I do!” Rex said but he didn’t bother to say the next part out loud, “But you’re Weevil Underwood!” Oh, guess he did say it out loud. No filter as usual.

“Ugh, stop being weird and watch out for those ants.” He snickered as Rex jumped up. “Dino dork, there were no ants there.”

“Don’t scare me like that you know I’m squeamish!”

“And you know you’re supposed to look before you step. You should’ve already seen there was nothing there. You failed the test.” Weevil took another sip and could hear Rex tear open a bag of chips. “Why were you crying earlier? Did they not have your favorite snack?”

Rex shook his head, the second of silence leading Weevil to turn to look at him, “No, I got those! It’s just, well, I mean, I don’t think you’re the worst person ever but I just didn’t think you liked kids is all. It was just nice seeing you being… nice, I guess? To kids, yeah.”

“Sounds like you think I’m the worst person, Rex. The kid came to me. Something about my bow tie reminding him of his dad? But anyways he found me and I helped him get back to his mom. Here, this is a good spot.” And on command Rex turned around so that Weevil could open his backpack, pulling out a blanket to spread on top of the grass. As could be expected he was careful to cause minimal disturbance to the critters around them. “And kids are good. They like bugs.”

“I like bugs too!” One look from Weevil had Rex backtrack, “I mean, I could like them. I’m coming around to them, okay! I just don’t really like the spiders and centipedes is all.”

“Or the hornets,” Weevil pouted as he sat down, legs stretched out before him

“Fuck the hornets, man.” 

“Be nice.” 

“You’re one to talk.” Rex giggled as he dropped down to join his boyfriend giving a quick kiss to his cheek as he laid down, his head on Weevil’s lap. “You’re better than one thinks is what I’m trying to say. Good surprises are good!”

“So defensive,” but Weevil smiled nonetheless and pushed some loose strands out of Rex’s face. He opened his mouth when Rex brought a chip to him. 

“You like kids, Weevil. That’s good to know.” 

“I like you, Dino dork. Now look over there! It’s a beetle.”

Rex, not the biggest fan of beetles tensed, but Weevil just sighed happily and enjoyed the warmth of the sun, his boyfriend on his lap, and a beetle scurrying about a foot away. Today was a pretty good day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for sticking through!
> 
> i truly believe weevil did nothing wrong and rex deserves his red eyes and serpent night dragon back :/ i also believe the two would make great dads/would be great with little kids so here's this for now in what may or may not continue as some sort of series we'll see UWU


End file.
